There exists a growing popularity in instant messaging services. Instant messaging is a real-time based communication using the World Wide Web and/or the Internet to create a group to which members of the group utilize a computing device to communicate with each other via chat sessions. Currently, to utilize instant messaging, a user must be present at the computing device. When the user is not at his or her computing device, instant messages are missed and an interactive chat session is not possible.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.